tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Engine
Snow Engine, retitled Oliver the Snow Engine in some American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Oliver hates the snow, but Toad believes that snow is splendid. While working, they see some children building a huge snowman and Toad observes that snow is magical, though Oliver still disagrees. After he finished all his work, Oliver is upset when the Fat Controller tells him he has to take a special to a mountain village. So reluctantly, Oliver collects the special train and heads back to the village. Unfortunately, Oliver slips on some icy rails and ends up crashing into the stomach of the children's snowman. It is too late to rescue Oliver so, when the children see Oliver fast asleep the next morning, they think the snowman has grown eyes in its stomach. This gives them an idea and dress Oliver up as a snowman. When Oliver wakes up, he is amused by all the happy children and now appreciates the snow. Toad, on the other hand, has changed his mind. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Duck (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Rolf's Castle * Castle Loch * Tidmouth Tunnel * Ulfstead (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * In, the UK version when Oliver passes the children building the snowman, an instrumental version of the Snow Song is heard playing in the background. * In the UK narration, the song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearances of Oliver and Toad until the twelfth season, excluding stock footage cameos for Oliver in Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine. ** The last episode until the eighteenth season episode, Samson Sent for Scrap to feature neither the Steam Team, nor the Skarloey Railway engines. Goofs * Toad was facing in the opposite direction from Oliver, but when Oliver derails he slides up alongside him. * Throughout the episode, Oliver is missing his right (viewer's left) lamp iron. * Some of the children are wearing shorts in the snow. * When Oliver passes the level crossing before he crashes, there is no one in his cab, despite the narrator saying that Oliver's driver applied the brakes. * Just before Oliver crashes into the snowman, the corner of the set can be seen. Quotes * Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? * Oliver: Yeahhhhhhhhhh! There is! (crashes into snowman) * Toad (sliding alongside Oliver) That could have gone a little smoother... Merchandise * Wind-up Trains (Oliver in snow and snowman hat and Snowman tunnel) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Little Helpers * The Complete Seventh Series US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Holiday Express * The Greatest Stories Gallery File:SnowEngineTitleCard.png|UK title Card File:SnowEnginetitlecard.jpg|The Greatest Stories US Title Card File:OlivertheSnowEngineUStitlecard.PNG|Oliver the Snow Engine Title Card File:SnowEngineJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Ulfstead.jpg|Stock footage File:SnowEngine.PNG File:SnowEngine4.jpg File:SnowEngine13.PNG File:SnowEngine14.PNG File:SnowEngine15.PNG|Jeremiah Jobling, Bridget Hatt, and Nancy amongst the villagers File:SnowEngine16.PNG File:SnowEngine17.PNG File:SnowEngine18.PNG File:SnowEngine19.PNG|Oliver File:SnowEngine21.PNG File:SnowEngine22.PNG File:SnowEngine23.PNG File:SnowEngine24.PNG File:SnowEngine25.PNG File:SnowEngine26.PNG File:SnowEngine27.PNG File:SnowEngine28.PNG File:SnowEngine29.PNG|Toad File:SnowEngine30.PNG File:SnowEngine32.jpg|Oliver and Duck File:SnowEngine33.jpg File:SnowEngine34.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:SnowEngine36.png File:SnowEngine37.png File:SnowEngine38.png File:SnowEngine39.png File:SnowEngine40.png File:SnowEngine41.png File:SnowEngine42.png File:SnowEngine43.png File:SnowEngine44.png File:SnowEngine45.png File:SnowEngine46.png File:SnowEngine47.png File:SnowEngine48.png File:SnowEngine49.png File:SnowEngine50.png File:SnowEngine51.png File:SnowEngine52.png File:SnowEngine53.png File:SnowEngine54.png File:SnowEngine55.png File:SnowEngine56.png File:SnowEngine57.png File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine61.png File:SnowEngine62.png File:SnowEngine63.png File:SnowEngine64.png File:SnowEngine65.png File:SnowEngine66.png File:SnowEngine67.png File:SnowEngine68.png File:SnowEngine69.png File:SnowEngine70.png File:SnowEngine71.png File:SnowEngine72.png File:SnowEngine73.png File:SnowEngine74.png File:SnowEngine75.png File:SnowEngine76.png File:SnowEngine77.png File:SnowEngine78.png File:SnowEngine80.png File:SnowEngine81.png File:SnowEngine82.png File:SnowEngine83.JPG File:SnowEngine86.jpg File:Oliver The Snow Engine ThomasLandJapan.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for Thomas Land File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Wind up File:CapsulePlarailSnowmanTunnel.jpg Episode File:Snow Engine - British Narration|UK Narration File:Oliver The Snow Engine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video